


[OA] 少年烦恼

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: NPOT和二十周年公式书衍生，剧情承接《少年心事》。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Kudos: 7





	[OA] 少年烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 2020忍足侑士生贺。祝小侑今年的十五岁生日快乐！你永远是我最爱的月亮。

1

忍足坐在床铺里雕铅笔。拇指推动刻刀，尖头镂空，呈现图腾柱的复杂花纹。灯光落在他的头发上，反出暗色的光。不二坐在对面的床铺里，摆弄床头的那盆仙人掌，时而向忍足投来观察的余光，他们中间横亘着大段空白。

“忍足你每晚都在雕铅笔呢。”打破沉默，忍足的新晋室友说。

“啊。”忍足不置可否。他吹开挂在笔柱上的木屑，仿佛端详一件庄严的艺术品。“可以提升注意力。”

忍足作为替补入选日本代表队后，他和不二被分配到了同一间宿舍。他们从前谈不上对付，隔空对话带着单方面竖起的倒刺，但不二的态度在忍足搭救桃城后发生改观，甚至主动在大巴上向他示好。忍足对此持无所谓的态度，自顾自摸索和新室友的相处之道，虽然最初除了礼貌性的问候之外，两人多数时候都处于相对无言的状态。

不过某种意义上，不二算得上一位合格的好室友，起码对于忍足三天一晒床品、五天一洗被褥的洁癖行为，他没有像谦也一样大惊小怪地吐槽，忍足也在新宿舍收获了久违的清净，卸下了给室友表演漫才兄弟的包袱。晚上翻开一本恋爱小说看到熄灯，无声地把其他人挡在精神世界的外面，聚精会神的侧脸让人以为他在阅读严肃文学。

两位天才倒找到了亲近的契机。忍足某日起床犯了低血压的老毛病，面对不二友好的关心，他强作镇定问对方要了一袋挂耳，咖啡因在体内蔓延开来，终于勉强升回正常血压。他们由此开始挖掘网球之外的话题，谈及家庭成员，忍足正欲一吐为人弟弟的苦水，不二对于自家姐姐的称赞让他把话头生生掐断，独生子女天国论被弃置不提。他之后在为人哥哥的话题上扳回一城，找到了小学生级别的心理安慰。

“是吗。”不二笑吟吟地托着腮，“图案很漂亮。”

“你喜欢就拿走这个吧。”忍足大方地递过去，“纯粹练手罢了。”

不二收下铅笔，睁开了蔚蓝色的眼睛，从上到下一寸一寸打量图腾柱的细节。铅笔屑躺进垃圾桶底，忍足收拾干净桌面，拎着先前备好的洗浴用品离开了房间。

公共澡堂在宿舍尽头，需要穿过一条长走廊，足够任何人开一会儿小差——他和迹部刚刚交往不久，尚在把握切换过后的新关系。正巧赶上半决赛将至，代表队里每一位都卯足了劲私下加练，迹部自然不会例外，常常整天不见踪影，两人独处的时间实则不多。老实说忍足对现状没有任何不满，作为替补队员加入日本代表队，每天能和迹部在公共场合朝夕相处，本身已是不可思议至极的美梦。

更不用提在人群背后交换的短暂亲昵，超越他先前最大胆的妄想，大脑完全处于放空状态，有时被迹部笑话说像个傻子，对方殊不知自己也是同等程度的傻。最新一轮的青少年网球周刊采访，面对记者抛出那个“目前最想要的东西”的老问题，忍足爽快地回答说“已经没有想要的了”。这是大实话，他目前别无所求。

水雾蒸腾在公共澡堂里，白花花的热气熏着眼眶，花洒里的凉水从头顶浇下来。这个时间洗澡的人不多，隔着水帘听到几句说话声音，十有八九是代表队里的高中生。忍足没有在这种场合和人说话的习惯，每次进入澡堂都懒得辨认附近的身影。他把抹了洗发露的头发抓出泡沫，突然瞧见几个身位之外一颗熟悉的褚金色脑袋。

迹部在U-17训练营地吃了亏，泡完玫瑰浴后被观月撂一句自己收拾残局，时至今日仍然耿耿于怀。世界赛营地的澡堂没有日式浴池，清一色的淋浴设备，反而免了处理玫瑰花瓣的烦恼。迹部的头发被打湿了，难得安分地贴着后颈，水流顺着脊柱线滑下来。雾气缭绕在他的周围，雕塑般完美的体型若隐若现，留下令人遐想的无限空间。

忍足眨了眨眼睛，心虚似的移开了视线。

他和迹部之间有过浅尝辄止的亲吻，偶尔也发生过若有似无的身体接触，但尚未打开更近一步的盒子。本能的躲避其实很幼稚，搞竞技体育的热血青少年，哪个没在更衣室里露过几片肉，多余的想法从未在脑内伸出触角。然而现在心脏于胸腔内聒噪，热量从血管深处涌上皮肤，忍足知道自己不争气地脸红了。所幸迹部压根儿没有注意到他，他也能把身体变化归咎于澡堂内不容忽视的高温。

但心中狼崽还是发出了委屈的叫声，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过地面，抱怨为什么不能光明正大地看自家男朋友。水流不疾不徐地冲掉头顶的泡沫，忍足脑内不由自主地回放起方才的画面。迹部似乎在思考什么问题，闭着眼睛仰起下巴，露出修长的脖颈。泡沫从五指间钻了出来，他抬起的手臂肌肉结实，身体侧面的线条优美，全然没有让人吐槽的余地。

忍足咽了咽，无奈地封闭了心灵，防止自己在非分之想中越陷越深，洗澡时间比平时缩短一半，视线固定在前方的瓷砖墙上。稀稀拉拉的水声停止了，忍足拉开推拉门，在更衣室的木地板上踩出一串湿漉漉的脚印子，然后将自己装进一件松垮垮的浴袍里。

忍足这家伙最怕麻烦，洗完头从来不用吹风机吹干。他用毛巾潦草几下裹干头发，从个人储物柜里掏出一瓶护发精油，小心翼翼地顺着指腹抹在发尾。忍足的头发偏于毛躁，起床时头毛乱翘是家常便饭，某次发了几句不经意的牢骚，转天被迹部塞了一瓶高档护发精油，那是他们交往不久之后的事情。迹部的眼光自然没得挑，况且还是根据男朋友情况定制的配方，忍足的发质改善不少，很快养成了使用护发精油的习惯。

“忍足？”

忍足循声抬起头，迹部站在离他三五步外的地方。迹部刚吹干头发，金色的发尾微微翘起，恢复了往日的精神。他大咧咧地只在胯间围了条毛巾，胸膛上沾着未干的水珠。

“这个好用吗？”迹部走到忍足身边，冲着护发精油扬了扬下巴。

忍足点点头，从储物柜里拿起眼镜架回鼻梁，长睫毛垂了下来。迹部对这个回答十分满意，往几小时未见的男友站近一步，顺手拉起他腰间的浴袍带子。

“帮你系？”迹部挑起半侧眉毛。

他显然不在询问忍足的意见，手直接伸进半敞的衣襟里，兴致盎然地摸了一把，嘴角扬起戏谑的弧度。忍足下意识地绷紧身体，眼珠转了一圈，更衣室里还有两三位高中生，半开的柜门挡住了他们的脸，没人注意到这里正在上演的好戏。忍足捉住迹部的手腕，试探着往外推开。别胡闹，他低声说。

迹部“切”了一声，这回认真帮忍足系起浴袍带子，他只有在忍足面前会从善如流，像是被大人抓包的小朋友。他们现在的身高差聊胜于无，呼出的气息拍在对方脸上，鼻尖几乎挨在一起。迹部的睫毛在眼眶下方投出一块阴影，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微张开。

他的上半身毫无遮掩，本就偏白的皮肤在浴后泛着粉色，肌肉呈现令人艳羡的形状，迹部向来对此非常坦然。忍足在心里与之比较了一番，发现没有哪一方占了显著优势，令他的自尊心感到小小的雀跃。玫瑰香味一点点漫进忍足的鼻腔，味道混合了迹部惯用的洗发露和新换的男士香水，他忍不住多吸几口，心跳微妙地加快了。

“晚饭时没看到你。”忍足盯着迹部灵巧的手指说。

浴袍带子在迹部的指尖穿插，他漫不经心地说，“下午在器材室练习，没留意时间。”

“后来晚饭吃了吗？”忍足担忧地问。

“嗯，食堂全天候开放的。”迹部束紧浴袍带子，扎出一个好看的结。他随手理了理浴袍的领口，得意洋洋地望进忍足的眼睛里。

忍足最擅长捧着迹部，变着法子表达了感谢和夸奖，轻松哄得迹部心情愉悦。“你是不是还擅长打领带？大少爷的必修课？”忍足问。

迹部反问：“本大爷有不擅长的事吗？”

“……好像丈夫出门前给他打领带的妻子。”忍足嘟囔说。

“反了吧？”迹部捏了捏忍足的腰，眼里的笑意更深了。他没有平时居高临下的大爷样子，反倒像个痛快斗嘴的小孩子，表现出人设里截然不同的一面。

仿佛轻飘飘的羽毛从空中落在了水面上，原地打了个转儿，从中心荡开几圈涟漪。忍足的内心一动，用余光确认周围没人留意之后，俯身向前快速啄了一下迹部的脸颊，趁男朋友还未反应过来，一把抓起储物柜里的洗浴用品跑开了。跨出澡堂门口前忍足回过头，看到迹部抱着两条胳膊直楞楞地瞪他，不好意思地低头展开一个得逞的笑。

回程的步伐比来时轻快，忍足充分发挥了文艺青年的属性，把自己和迹部代入风花雪月的主角，排演他阅读过的各种爱情故事，尤以偷偷摸摸的地下恋情为甚。这个想法的准确性存疑，他们虽然在众人面前端着一本正经的架子，却难免有露怯的时候，或者说他们只要站在一起就没人接近，简直像是圈出了专属的领地。

何况迹部一直把冰帝天才的名号挂在嘴边，从忍足加入代表队的第一天起，高中生就对他投来好奇的目光，瞧瞧这位被迹部大爷认可的天才究竟有什么能耐，初中生倒是一副习以为常的样子，俨然早已对他们的互相吹捧见怪不怪。两人相处中的细节指向大家心照不宣的答案，不过无人细究和捅破罢了。

忍足推开宿舍的门，不二已经就寝休息。他轻手轻脚地爬进床铺，点亮的手机屏幕提示新消息的到来，除了自己的男朋友还能是谁。迹部的吐槽映入眼帘，忍足能想象他打字时的神情，光是脑补都觉得可爱。屋内的灯光熄灭了，忍足转身面向里侧的墙壁，拇指仍旧在键盘上飞舞，屏幕上很快刷过一排对话。

他的嘴角在黑暗里不受控制地上扬，和惯常揣着的扑克脸形成鲜明对比，如果不幸被谦也撞见这个画面，下一秒便能高呼彗星撞地球世界末日将至。恋爱的酸腐味呼之欲出，某位当事人却毫无自觉。一来一回的消息之间，挂表上的时针爬过几格，忍足抓着手机的五指慢慢松开，安稳的睡梦带走了他。

2

床头的阅读灯投下柔和的光，忍足翻了一页手里的诗集，在隐晦的词句里咀嚼情感。不二照例进行每天的仙人掌观察，无声招呼这盆全身长满毛刺的小家伙。屋内横亘着恰如其分的安静，放大空调运转的沉闷声响，怎么看都是一个普通的傍晚。

忽而手机在床铺里震动，不二瞄了眼屏幕，视线移向忍足。

“待会儿迹部要过来。”不知出于室友的知会义务还是别的什么原因，不二友善提醒。

听到恋人的名字，忍足疑惑地抬起眼皮。他整个下午没有见到迹部，到访器材室和网球场都一无所获，只能悻悻地回来宿舍看书。这倒不是前所未有的新鲜状况，迹部习惯一个人进行自主练习，八成又找了个无人的角落和自己较劲，跑步也好拉伸也罢，他在这种时候最忌讳别人打扰。但现在从不二口中得知迹部的动向，想必即将拜访的对象不是他。

“他替手冢转交CD给我。”不二补充，抓着手机回复了迹部的消息。

“手冢？”忍足拣出这个名字，拖长的尾音稍上扬。

“他似乎前面去了德国队那里。”不二支起下巴，盯着屏幕意味深长地说。

“这样啊。”

忍足又翻了一页书，不再说话了。屋内重新陷入一阵沉默，挂表的滴答声砸在头顶。眼前文字突然变得晦涩起来，张牙舞爪地朝他发出嘲弄。忍足压着书页的指节蜷缩起来，挥之不去的心烦意乱里，他把读了一半的诗集合上，露出半截章鱼烧书签。

手冢是忍足心里的一块疙瘩，埋藏着曾经困扰他许久的少年心事。自从上次在天台的促膝长谈之后，他和迹部默契地对这个话题避而不提。忍足其实并不在意迹部去找手冢这件事本身，他甚至能在脑内生动描绘出这两人隔网而立的样子，多半是迹部端着大爷架子率先挑衅，手冢面无表情地抱着胳膊观看他表演，时而避重就轻地答复一句问话，黄色小球在场地间来回跳动，迹部单方面收获一场心满意足的较量。

他清楚迹部心里手冢较他人与众不同的份量，作为命中注定的对手，占有重要的一席之地。但迹部明知他对手冢心存芥蒂，却仍然一声不吭地跑去德国队，最后他竟还是从不二那里得知消息。这么想着，忍足屈起一条膝盖，心底翻滚的不快情绪搅了上来——烦闷、焦躁、恼怒，彼时尚未意识到可用两字总结为吃醋。

看不进去书，更拒绝在这种心理状态下和迹部见面，挤在狭窄空间里让不二看他们的笑话。忍足把诗集倒扣在床头，换上半小时前刚晒干的运动服，把一筒未拆封的球和几瓶矿泉水扔进网球包里，“咔嗒”一声旋开了门把手。

“你现在出去吗？”不二在他背后问。

“嗯。你们聊吧，我去练球。”忍足平静地回答，门在他身后应声阖上。

非常规训练时间，赶着下班的太阳挂在山头，球场内回响着稀疏的击球声。忍足找了一块靠里面的空场地，小球被抛向橙红色的空中，球拍将其击打出流畅的弧线。几轮发球过后，他不满足于没有回应的独角戏，转向侧面的墙壁，一个球一个球地和这堵墙过不去。天空变换了颜色，小球越过忍足的球拍落在地上，他抬手抹了一把额头的汗。

然而心情毫无平复的迹象，好容易赶出去的胡思乱想二度找上门，往他的伤口上撒一把盐。忍足走回场边的长凳，拧开一瓶矿泉水往喉咙里灌下，空瓶子滚落在了脚边。铁丝网的门被拉开又合上，忍足当前最不想听到的脚步声接近了。

“自主练习？”迹部停在他身后，双手揣在兜里，“本来以为这个时间你会在宿舍。”

忍足心里憋着口气，没有出声理会迹部。他把头发绑了个小揪，找出三五个新球塞进兜里，拎着拍子直接回了球场。调整好避震器的位置，忍足听见迹部冲他喊了一声名字，压低了嘴角选择无视。迹部见状着急了，挽起连帽衫的两条袖子。

“自己打有什么意思？”迹部从忍足的球包里拿出备用球拍，自作主张地站到了球网对面，“本大爷做你的练习对象？”

“无所谓。”忍足退到底线。

迹部维持着思索的目光注视了一会儿忍足，脱掉休闲长裤扔到一边，露出里面的运动短裤。他能察觉到忍足的不对劲，却没有意识到自己罪魁祸首的身份。打着能在宿舍见到忍足的算盘，迹部不假思索地答应帮手冢和不二跑腿的活儿，算计下来自己也不吃亏，谁知忍足根本不在宿舍，反而害他白白遭人使唤一通，于是在心里给手冢记上了一笔账。

忍足的床头倒扣着一本诗集，洗漱用品完好无缺地摆在架子上，墙边的运动服和网球包却失踪不见，给出了一条有迹可循的线索。迹部在网球场找到低气压的忍足，目击他把脾气发泄到一堵墙上。迹部很少看到忍足的情绪波动，因而更加小心翼翼。

“抢七？”迹部试了试忍足的拍子，找到合适的握拍位置。

“抢七。”忍足同意。

迹部没有热身，反正刚在德国队场馆和手冢打过一球，球速和力量毫不含糊。上手就打出一个唐怀瑟发球，被忍足施加的反向回旋化解，他们停留在底线的位置抽球，第一分迟迟未分出胜负，忍足出其不意地放了短球，小球过网后改变了轨迹，迹部看着落地后的球从网前滚向自己，有意无意地抬起一侧嘴角。

忍足摘掉眼镜，不动声色地说，“你想发冰之帝王也不要紧。”

“真敢说啊。”迹部挑眉。

迹部没和他客气，忍足回发球下网，双方平分后换发球权，持久战就此拉开帷幕。忍足的球风逐渐变化了，抛弃了最初的冷静算计，任凭情绪带动他跑位和挥拍，简直是全国大赛第三单打的重现，且在某些方面有过之而无不及。迹部隔着球网都能感受到他扑面而来的愤怒，眉毛蹙成了茂盛的灌木丛，在紧咬的比分间捉摸问题的根源。

自然光源被照明灯光取代，长长的影子拖在两人身后，忍足的耐力从来都不输迹部。比赛的意味到后来已经很淡了，谁也不一定说得出详细比分。他们更像是在互相怄气的小朋友，却可笑地连原因都没有挑明。直到忍足失手回出吊高球，迹部以破灭的圆舞曲取得了胜利，如同当年他们之间的第一场比赛，但这次没在夕阳下握上对方的手。

一点儿也不痛快。他们对此心知肚明，一前一后走回长板凳，隔了将近两个人的身位坐了下来。忍足脸上依然没有表情变化，一言不发地咕咚咕咚灌下整瓶水，吸汗毛巾挂在脖颈之间，头顶染上忽明忽暗的光。迹部见忍足没有妥协的意思，无奈地叹了口气，率先打破这场僵局，他不介意做主动伸手的那方。

“到底怎么了？”他移近忍足问。

忍足的双手拢在一起，眼神在空中惆怅地飘了会儿，像在斟酌开口时的用词，又像在进行心理斗争。片刻挣扎后，他淡淡地说：“在想以后怎么办呢。”

“怎么办？”迹部机械地重复。

“总觉得有一天会被你丢下。”忍足意有所指地说，“——你一直吃着碗里的看着锅里的不是吗？”他顿了顿，没有继续说下去。

这是忍足尚未解开的心结，他确认迹部对于自己的感情，却不敢肯定这份感情的唯一性和排他性，甚至开始产生细想起来可笑的犹疑，当初迹部在天台给予他的那个吻，是否部分出于情急之下的安慰。偏偏他飞蛾扑火的是无法被人独占的太阳，太阳的光辉平等地照耀所有人。但是忍足无法接受迹部将类似的情感分给别人，哪怕他排在其中的第一位也不行，他在这方面没有同任何人分享的心情。

迹部恍然大悟忍足闹别扭的原因，想起他们当时在天台晚风里的对话，顿时感到了深深的后悔。他让忍足好好呆在自己身边什么都不想，自己却把这家伙的麻烦抛到了脑后。迹部急切地去抓咫尺之外的那只手，被忍足快速躲开了。

“我想先回去了。”忍足起身背上网球包，以一种貌似坚决的姿态走向铁丝网。

看着忍足渐行渐远的背影，迹部头一回感到了无所适从，堂堂大少爷竟然也有慌张的时候。他的手捏成拳，骨节泛着白色。原地愣半秒后出于不甘心追上去，不容反抗地扳过忍足的肩膀，这才发现他的眼眶有点红，明显情绪快要兜不住了。

忍足按住迹部的手，在施力尝试推开之前，迹部已经牢牢地把他扣进了怀里。迹部吻了吻忍足的头发，一时不知道说什么好，只是把手臂越收越紧。“真是个笨蛋。”他说。

“不准你跑。”迹部命令，五指梳进忍足的头发里，“我和那谁什么都没有。”

忍足心中的狼崽一下子软了，乖顺地趴在地上被亲近的人哄。迹部心说这回真栽了，摊上忍足这么一个麻烦精，指不定这辈子都搭进去了。可是有什么办法呢，想把一切好的东西都拿过来给他，看不得他受零星半点的委屈，否则自己也会感到心如刀绞。忍足丢弃防备笑起来的样子那么好看，长睫毛一下一下扇在自己的心上，只想要尽一切办法把他捂热了，用自己的方式爱护这个笨蛋。

迹部是我行我素的大少爷，从来都按照自己的意志行事，第一次处理这种亲密关系，尚未完全把握如何拿捏分寸，没想到抱回家的是一个醋坛子，新手关卡自动设置为高难度模式，可惜没有读档重来的选项。学着忍足先前在他不痛快时顺毛的样子，迹部有些笨拙地摸着忍足的头发，两人站在墙角的阴影里，分享了一个持久的拥抱。

“我并不是气你去见手冢。”待心底的波澜归于平静，忍足难得坦诚地说，“而因为我是事后从不二那里听说才……”

“下次事先告诉你还不行么？”迹部哭笑不得。

被人怜爱地呼撸着头毛，忍足后知后觉意识到自己行为的幼稚，身体却被锁在迹部的胸膛和手臂之间动弹不得，双手绕到他后背合拢了。大概从很久以前开始便是如此，头脑面对迹部相关的事情无端发热，变成失去理性思考能力的小朋友，哪怕其余时候他都是成熟的小大人。连想要变强也不乏博得关注的原因，多希望他的眼里只有自己。

太孩子气了，初中生恋爱的水平。忍足气恼地想，手依旧抓着迹部的衣服。

夜幕的掩护之下，他们牵着手回了代表队大楼，一路上蝉鸣声不绝于耳。进入明亮的大堂之前，迹部捏了一下忍足的手，被对方不服气地反捏了回来。人群的交谈声音出现在楼梯转角，他们摇身变回队友和伙伴的关系。

3

世界赛营地举行了全员派对，迹部财团和君岛企业共同承担了赞助，场面热闹非凡。迹部不会放过出风头的机会，着管家送来一套全新定制的青果领晚礼服，修身的剪裁衬出几分成年男子的韵味，在一众初高中小屁孩的衬托下尤其引人注目。红毯铺就的舞台上，迹部亲自主持了开场讲话，祝花和气球在台下争奇斗艳。一声清脆的响指过后，他在漫天飞舞的花瓣里宣布开场，隆重程度令各国代表队队员目瞪口呆。

忍足心说你们是没见过迹部在冰帝初中部入学式上的表现，他从小便自带把控全场的天赋，转念想起自己当时因迷路错过入学式并未亲睹迹部的风采，画面全凭岳人和慈郎日后添油加醋的描绘脑补而来，悻悻地举杯喝了一口味噌汁。

青少年们精力充沛，世界杯赛程临近尾声，巴不得借机会撒丫子闹一晚。忍足穿过香槟塔和自助餐区，从侍从的托盘里端起一杯水，来到墙角找了个没有人打扰的位置。他对众人聚集的大场面不太感冒，甚至隐隐有种排斥的心态，在自己和他人之间竖起一道无形的墙，开场演讲时就着迹部的风采填饱了肚子，更加没有逗留在餐桌的必要。

背靠镶有雕花的墙壁，忍足默不作声地观察着会场里的人群。这是一种奇妙的观感：会场里人很多，不仅有来自各个国家的代表队队员，还有穿梭其中的侍从和记者，各种嘈杂的声音灌入耳朵，感官处理系统瞬间过载。但如果逐一仔细留意的话，每个人都在做不一样的事，在这场派对里扮演独一无二的角色。

——宍户仍然在餐桌上和刀叉较劲，这个场景从开场演讲持续到现在，看来迹部给他报名参加的西餐礼仪课毫无成效。凤给困扰的学长几经周折拿来筷子，宍户终于顺畅地开始了进食。慈郎趴在空盘子前面睡着了，先前取来的各类甜点已被消灭一空。岳人在空中连续翻了数个跟头，他整晚基本没在地面呆过，让人担心食物在胃袋里的翻滚。谦也举着拳头意味不明地振臂高呼，白石追着四天宝寺的一年级小鬼全场跑。会场里的大家都乐在其中，无论是独自挑选餐食的身影，还是三五成群对话的小团体。

忍足的视线移到会场中央，眼神几乎在瞬间柔和起来。当然还有迹部。迹部的身边围了好多人啊，他感慨。各国队员都想与之说上一句话，根据一张一合的口型猜测，迹部大概在英文和德文间流畅切换，某种意义上日语才是他的第二语言。记者们拿着长枪短炮，争相采访这位日本财团的大少爷，为明日赛事报纸的头版头条贡献一己之力。

即使在这稍稍称得上混乱的场面之中，迹部也显得非常从容不迫，端着高脚杯的手指纤长，招呼周围来客的举止优雅，不忘搀扶一把为了挤到自己面前险些跌倒的记者，是一位真正意义上风度翩翩的绅士，让人看到了未来迹部财团掌门人的影子。

迹部无论任何时候都是众人的焦点啊，忍足走到外面的露台，双手搭在栏杆上。太阳属于所有人，永远无法被人出于私心独占。忍足盯着远处朦胧的月光，晚风吹起他的半拉刘海。他不禁想象起迹部小时候的模样，迹部第一次参加晚宴是否也这样游刃有余，把自己装进觊觎已久的儿童西装里，学着大人宾客的样子致意问候，或者到底被打回了小朋友的原型，在心里抱怨宴会的冗长无聊，却只能老实对付餐盘里的无数道食物。

哪一种都是可爱的，忍足托着下巴无可救药地想。

“果然在这里。”迹部的声音把忍足带回现实，“还是老样子啊。”

忍足惊讶地回过头，派对主角站在他的面前，“你怎么到这里来了？”

“明知故问。”迹部双手插在兜里说。

越过迹部的肩头，忍足看到热闹依旧的会场，攒动的人流晕成大大小小的光圈，没有因为他们的缺席产生任何变化。这话也许不大准确，毕竟忍足可以看到记者们四处张望，似乎正在寻找消失不见的迹部。他会心地垂下了眼睛。

“一起到外面走走吗？”迹部朝忍足伸出手。

他们穿过树林里七弯八拐的小径，五指若有似无地勾在一起。喧闹的会场被远远甩在身后，然后视野一点点变开阔，碎石路被细沙取而代之，夜晚的大海招呼着他们，轻风摇动丛丛海浪，拍打岸边细软的沙子。远方的道路灯火摇曳，建筑物将夜空剪出好看的形状，白色灯塔伫立在木板路的尽头，往海面上投出微弱的光。

“营地附近还有这样的地方啊。”忍足看着夜色里翻滚的海浪说。这里在白天是收费沙滩，晚上看管入口处的工作人员下班，居民和游客都拥有了随意出入的特权。观赏夕阳的最佳时间已过，宁静的沙滩上空无一人，倒也和私人海滩别无二致。

“你不就喜欢这种地方？”迹部笃定地说，抬手指向远处的建筑物，“那里有一座水族馆，你肯定也喜欢。”

“为什么？”忍足歪头。

“因为你喜欢吃鱼。”迹部认真地说，不像在开玩笑。

“所以我也一定喜欢看鱼？”忍足思忖半晌，承认自己确实向往水族馆的浪漫氛围，竟然找不出迹部逻辑的漏洞，心说真是败给这个家伙了。

“比赛结束过去看看？”迹部提议，“这里是大城市，没什么其他地方好转的，一两天就足够了，上次提过的古书店可以去看看，到时再去你想看的那个瀑布多待几天。之前不是答应过你吗？我已经差人预订了能直接看瀑布的景观房。”

迹部总把一切安排妥当，珍视他们许下的每一个约定，忍足的心柔软得一塌糊涂。他接受青少年网球周刊采访时说想去月球上的宁静海，后来发现迹部对同一个问题给出的答案是银河系，按照迹部从不放空话的性子，说不定哪天真的带他坐上宇宙飞船，两人在银河系来一场抛开现实的航行，忍足被自己的想法吓了一跳。

他们沿着寂静的海边散步，对话在有一搭没一搭之中推进。远看这对组合还挺奇怪，一身庄重的燕尾晚礼服，一身灰不溜秋的冰帝队服，好像童话故事里从宴会出逃的王子殿下和灰姑娘，午夜钟声发出催促的倒计时。忍足道出脑内的幻想，被迹部丢了一个白眼，质问他水晶高跟鞋的去向，忍足挠着头发哑口无言。

来到灯塔底下停住脚步的时候，忍足借着月光看清了迹部衣服的细节。灰色的领结，黑色的内搭，白衬衫领口还绣着精细的花纹。他对那个迹部小时候的问题有了答案，这个人生而为王，注定站在镁光灯下被人顶礼膜拜，哪怕是孩童时期也绝对不会例外。忍足把迹部稍歪的领结摆正，低头弯起眼睛，眼底一片清明。

“小景，你穿这身真好看。”他轻声说。

迹部在今晚收获数不胜数的赞美，唯独对来自男友的这句暗自窃喜，心中仿佛有一只欢快振翅的云雀，飞到空中扑腾着转圈。他轻巧地捉住忍足的手腕，“回国后给你也量身定制两件，一件晨礼服一件晚礼服，以后正式场合用得上。”

忍足没有反驳，迹部只是在告知他决定好了的事情，感激涕零地接受方为上策。今晚恰好是满月，圆盘般的月亮映在海浪里，他们面对面站在彼此的跟前，影子共同倒向一个方向。忍足反握住迹部的手，五指挤进他的指缝里。

“明天就是半决赛了啊。”他突然转移了话题。

“你小子，最近私下打鸡血似地加练，以为没人知道吗？”迹部不客气地指出。

忍足近期同样变得神出鬼没，迹部在傍晚的器材室撞见过他，侧脸是不同以往的坚决神情。他的眼睛里有什么东西，这个发现让迹部觉得新鲜，默默扮演了旁观者的角色。忍足挠了挠后脑勺，一脸“哎呀，被发现了”的糟糕表情，决定再次掐断这个话头。

忍足收起下巴：“我刚刚在饮料单上，看到一款叫做‘迹部之唇’的饮料。”

“你尝了吗？”迹部坏笑着问。

忍足摇摇头。这种名字猎奇的饮料，指不定是青学哪位饮料狂魔开发的，根据以前的经验还是敬而远之为妙，他可是作为主持人见证过烤肉大会上的惨状。但忍足在某个瞬间动了歪心思，迹部显然看得一清二楚，往他的身边走近一步。

“那可太遗憾了。”迹部呼出的气息接近了，热量辐射在忍足的脸上，“本大爷特许给你一个弥补的机会。”

蝴蝶在各处翩迁，眉骨、眼睛、睫毛、鼻梁，最终在唇边落下温柔的吻，两人仅剩的距离坍缩了。透过迹部褚金色的碎发，忍足看到背后一闪一烁的星空，星星是越看越多的属性，诉说浪漫到不着边际的故事，他缓慢地合上了眼睛，海风在耳边呢喃低语。有个不为人知的意外秘密，他们都习惯在这种时候闭眼。

薄纱般的月光笼罩着海面，徐徐的浪涛声里，忍足觉得好像分离出了两个自己，一个伫立在原地感受，一个漂浮在空中审视。迹部抓紧了他的手，忍足知道这是在责备他的不专心，于是审视的自己飘回地面，二度品尝到了迹部的味道。

他们意犹未尽地分开，身体松松地挨在一起。迹部没有松开忍足的手，他望着忍足眼睛里的自己，脸部线条变得异常柔和，晚风送来模糊的话语。

“看你这个笨蛋在身边，我心里就踏实。我想一直看着你。”

迹部不擅长表白心意，多数时候以行动代替言语。但此时此刻这句话浮上他的脑海，他想完完整整地把这份心情传递给忍足。从最初相遇的那场比赛以来，他一直在网球场上注视着他的天才，看他以自己的方式摸索成长的道路，他从来不会逼迫他。

事实上忍足没有让他失望，迹部看到埋下的那颗种子已然生根发芽，花骨朵在凛冽的寒风中含苞待放，迫不及待地氤氲出沁人的芬芳，不枉费他过去三年的精心照料。马上就要到开花的时机了，迹部满怀期待和骄傲。还有一件迹部没有告诉忍足的事，在宴会厅里找到忍足根本轻而易举，因为他的眼里始终有他。

“只有你。”

忍足最后听到迹部说。夜幕里传来隆隆作响的汽笛声，明天就是半决赛。

4

忍足做了一个很长的梦。

刚上小学三个月，他经历了第一次转学。他那时刚结识聊得来的朋友，约好下周一起参加兴趣活动，还要带新买的玩具和对方分享。妈妈带来爸爸工作调动的消息，他躲进被窝里偷偷哭了整个晚上。相同的戏码几经重复，忍足对于搬家和转学变得麻木起来，默不作声地翻一页书，转身便能收好自己的小行李箱。

他后来习惯了到来和离开，掌握了在新环境判读人际关系的能力，巧妙地经营人与人之间的安全距离，课间休息总是一个人坐在教室后排看书，无视外面成群嬉闹的同龄人，甚至不惜摆出一副百无聊赖的扑克脸，杜绝别人对于他这位转学生的兴趣。

谦也是他生活里唯一的例外。血缘关系的羁绊之下，谦也像个甩不掉的橡皮糖。他们只要见面就会斗嘴，每逢放假还是吵着闹着去找堂兄弟。忍足对谦也例行的生日礼物嗤之以鼻，却只有在傻弟弟面前才做回天真的小孩子。日复一日的扮医生游戏中，忍足和谦也消磨着所剩无几的童年时光，直到他们遇见了那颗黄色的小球。

起初嚷嚷着学习网球的是谦也，忍足耐不住他屡次三番的央求，作为陪同的角色站上球场，没想到在挥拍间迅速崭露头角，被教练夸奖说有天赋，反倒抢了谦也的风头。他随心所欲地参加了一些比赛，成为了关西人尽皆知的存在。在忍足那个做任何事都是第一名的大阪时代，这不是什么特别值得一提的成就。

他在小学毕业再一次搬家，这次指向了几百公里之外的东京。忍足告别家人的时候，谦也抹了他一袖子的鼻涕眼泪，被嫌弃而无情地拍掉两只爪子，目送他哥头也不回地跨出家门，萧瑟的秋风在他背后刮过。忍足坐在疾驰的新干线里，看着窗外倒退的家乡景色，把谦也临别时送的章鱼烧挂件栓在手机上。

忍足的开学第一天糟糕透顶，坐反电车、错过开学式、找不到好吃的章鱼烧，他在同一天和迹部打了一场球，改变了对东京这座城市的初印象，电话里对谦也的抱怨变成来到东京真是太好了。迹部重构了冰帝网球部的生存法则，目标直指全国大赛的冠军奖杯，新入部的一年级小鬼们兴奋地挥舞拳头，忍足心说这大概就是所谓的领导才能。

忍足为迹部的强大所着迷，迹部也对这位从天而降的眼镜产生兴趣，尤其看重他的才华和能力，不仅在网球部大小事宜上征询他的意见，还在入学不久的学生会竞选中任其为秘书，帮助自己以压倒性的胜利成为学生会主席。忍足从此开始了没名没分的血泪史，其后多次被误认为冰帝的副部长，却始终毫无怨言地乐在其中。

他们后来和对方频繁来往。街头网球场见证了忍足和迹部的第一次双打，借机意外发现了两人心灵感应的默契，在夕阳里相视一笑后击掌庆祝胜利。他们在深夜煲过无数次电话粥，永远找得到说不完的话题，忍足某晚一时兴起在电话里拉了小提琴曲，被迹部嘲讽琴技的进步空间之大，第二天顶着幽怨的麦粒肿和黑眼圈翘掉了晨练。迹部在忍足初一生日陪他看了场电影，他们从此分享过数不清的电影，忍足看屏幕上的痴男怨女表演，迹部看怀抱纸巾盒的忍足抽泣，各自找到了各自的乐趣。

忍足笃信迹部心里有自己的一亩三分地，他之于他是特别的。迹部有无认识不重要，哪怕没名没分也不要紧，他愿意这么一直陪伴着他。

初三的关东大赛打破了两人之间微妙的平衡。那场日后被奉为经典的第一单打，忍足看着迹部背负团体的荣耀而战，第一次打球打出了蛮干和莽劲儿，他在赛后把手冢的手臂高举过头顶，他竟然做了如此不符大爷风格的行为。那场比赛忍足输掉了第二双打，他并非不认真，只是犯了轻敌的大忌，进入状态的时候已经晚了。迹部评价他总是在关键时刻掉以轻心，因而才无法到达顶点。

忍足在那之后有所反省。相比迹部亲封的天才名号，一直以来他更自诩为秀才，好比水面上的天鹅一样，表面姿态优雅，实则脚蹼在底下拼命划。他努力完成份内的任务，对胜负却抱一种尽人事听天命的态度。忍足曾经以为自己懂迹部的网球，关东大赛让他产生怀疑，但也认识到迹部之于团队和胜利的重视；忍足也曾经以为自己懂迹部的情感，然而以关东大赛为分水岭，他的少年心事埋下了踌躇不定的种子。

凭借主办地的身份，冰帝拿到了全国大赛的入场券。庆祝横幅被拉起，冰帝队呼响彻校园。所有人都为晋级资格欢呼雀跃，只有忍足在担忧迹部的自尊心。围观人群陆续散去，忍足站在迹部身后的高层看台上，朝他的背影喊了一嗓子。

“如果这是你的理想，那么我奉陪到底。我会把胜利带给你。”

忍足看到迹部回过头，阳光跳跃在他的金发上。

“求之不得。”

关东大赛时忍足和桃城结下了梁子，全国大赛的第三单打又狭路相逢。他再一次见识桃城执着的信念，终于找到了自己欠缺的东西，光认真也许不足矣到达顶点，偶尔还得加一剂强心热血。他下场后大步流星地走到迹部身边——“赢了”——眼里映着光。迹部抬起手，毛巾稳稳地落在忍足的头发上，他扬起一侧的嘴角。

那场比赛的第一单打以孩子气的赌注作为开端，演变为一场旷日持久的意志力角逐。忍足看到迹部扛着冰帝二百人的期望，一个人孤零零地站在场地中央，伸手却触不可及的遥远距离。他后悔自己醒悟太晚，当天陪迹部在天台吹了一晚上凉风，喝空了脚边一排便利店买来的朝日，最后肩膀上多了一颗脑袋的重量。

U-17是意料外的征程。忍足循规蹈矩地训练和比赛，攀登通往顶点的必经之路。但直到迹部喊着手冢的名字倒在地上，他才意识到这根名为手冢的肉刺扎在自己心里的程度之深。从关东大赛起他已经开始动摇，不再笃定自己在迹部心里的位置，失去了向来从容的把握。迹部喜欢所有漂亮强大的事物，自己可能不过是其中寥寥一笔。迹部的追星之旅愈战愈勇，在U-17集训达到了顶峰，忍足快被这最后一根稻草压得喘不过气。

后面的故事大家都知道了。他们在天台上绕着弯子说开了少年心事，交换了属于彼此的第一个吻。从挚友转换到恋人，他们需要共同学习的还有很多，包括如何在新的关系界定下相处，即使仍有小朋友级别的吃醋和吵架，但两人的生命藤蔓早已紧密缠绕在一起，自从某个眼镜少年站上球场的那一刻起，便不复存在分开的可能。

——酸涩和甜蜜回忆滚动播放，画面在突兀的停顿后变得支离破碎，色彩和线条重新进行组合，变幻成了今晚的那片星空。温柔的亲吻过后，迹部轻轻拉着忍足的手，在浪涛声里表白心意。他想一直看着他，只有他。这便是他给出的答案了。

他们四目相对，眼底唯独映出对方。令人舒适的沉默过去，忍足再度提起了那个他为什么会在东京的秘密，这回迹部没有打断他的自白，星星在夜空里眨着眼睛。

“以前我呆过的地方，根本没有一个我能归属的。但我竟然在冰帝找到了归属感。”

他还是搬过家，却再没转过学，其中不乏自己的坚持。忍足曾以为人与人之间的联系无关紧要，到头来才发现自己大错特错，游船驶回港湾，旅人踏上归途，他在这片名为冰帝的花园里扎根于土壤。他是迹部口中的天才，是冰帝的忍足侑士。

“出于姐姐的前途考虑，即使是吃力不讨好的差事，爸爸还是接受了老友空降教授的邀请，我们举家从大阪搬到东京。以前认为这是白色巨塔在我人生中的又一次折射，现在想来这一定是为了让我遇见冰帝的大家，还有——”

忍足抵上迹部的额头，一字一顿地说。

“——为了遇见你。”

来到东京，真是太好了。三年漫长又短暂的时光，迹部没有变，这份心意也没有变。月光洒满床铺，忍足终于完成了今晚漫长的回忆。

清晨如约而至。忍足早早起床洗漱，下楼加入代表队队员的集合，每个人脸上都斗志昂扬。日本队的大巴招呼着自家选手，迹部坐在后排靠窗的老位置，侧脸盯着窗外出神，对周围一切置若罔闻。忍足笃定地走过去，占领了迹部身边属于他的位置。

像是早就有所预料似的，迹部在明媚的阳光里转过脸来，点着下巴冲忍足寒暄问好。前排的熊孩子们打起了嘴仗，在高中生的训斥之下乖乖闭嘴。大巴的引擎发出轰鸣声，他们被带向半决赛的比赛场馆，忍足牵起了嘴角。

“你好好看着吧，这场比赛我会赢的。”他坚定地说。

他一直站在迹部身后一步之遥的距离，从这个人背后看出去的风景愉悦至极，他不止一次如此庆幸。但现在他要走到前面去了，他要站在迹部的身边，真正意义上在高处比肩而立。五岁的大胆少年忍足站上公园铁架的顶点，看到远处不一样的风景，接受来自底下小朋友的仰视，转身一个踉跄，差点没维持住平衡摔下来。那时的他尚未找到登高的执念，今时今日的他找到了。他想要站在顶点，和迹部一起。

面对忍足突如其来的宣言，迹部愣了半秒，旋即展开一个神采飞扬的笑容。

“笨蛋。”他笑着说，“我会看着你的，我们的天才。”

射灯灯光照在观众席里，沸腾的人声瞬间淹没了会场。日本队圆阵以待，进行最后的赛前动员，爆发势如破竹的低吼。德国代表队在升起的烟雾中进入比赛场地，作为上一届大赛的优胜队伍，赢得了观众最热烈的欢呼。开幕公告在会场上空响起。

“——下面进行，德国代表队对日本代表队，U-17世界杯半决赛。”

END


End file.
